Madness Within
by Aelzah
Summary: Harry’s feeling guilty over his Godfather’s death and can’t understand why his friends aren’t sending him letters. When he gets an owl from the person he least expects, what can happen? DH slash or friendship, up to you. Worried friends, plans by the Dark
1. Comfortable Floors and Uncomfortable

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling, I would flaunt it. As I'm not flaunting it, I'm not J.K Rowling.**

**Title: Madness Within.**

**Author: Aelzah**

**Summary: Harry's feeling guilty over his Godfather's death and can't understand why his friends aren't sending him letters. When he gets an owl from the person he least expects, what can happen? D/H slash or friendship, up to you. Worried friends, plans by the Dark Lord, gorgeous owls, heavily-weighed down but sarcastic Potter and angry (hilarious), confused Malfoy! R/r!**

**Rating: PG-13. Or in the new rating: T.**

**Chapter: One: Comfortable floors and Uncomfortable thoughts.**

Draco growled low in his throat as his paced around his spacious room. Pansy Parkinson was sitting primly on his green velvet bed, her silky blonde hair slung over a shoulder, watching him with no little amusement.

"Dray? May I ask why you're pacing?" She asked calmly, a small smirk resting on her pink lips.

For her efforts, she was rewarded with a glare and a deafening shout. "Pacing! PACING! I am not pacing! I am calm, cool and completely COLLECTED like a MALFOY should be!" Finishing his yelling, Draco grabbed a small glass thing he had gotten from his mother and threw it angrily at a wall, taking great satisfaction as it broke into a thousand pieces.

"Of course you are, Dray." Pansy simpered patronizingly, her bright blue eyes watching his every move. "Why are you so 'calm, cool and completely collected' today?"

"Hmpf..." A vague sound was her reply, as the silver haired boy fell into a green armchair, gracefully, of course, as befitting the Malfoy heir.

"Drakey-poo, you can tell me. What's got the big bad Malfoy so upset?" Pansy was talking as if to a small child, as she climbed off the bed and sat in her best friend's lap, clasping her pale arms around his neck.

"Get off of me you insane – thing!" Draco yelled as he pushed her off, and jumped up, staring at her with an odd glint in his eyes. The very disheveled girl laying on the fluffy emerald green carpeted floor pouted up at him briefly then smiled innocently.

"You know dear, this floor is extremely comfortable." She spoke absently, Draco staring at her with suspicion all the while. "Why don't you join me?" With only that as warning, Pansy had sat up and grabbed Draco, and pulled him onto the floor next to her, as quickly as a striking snake. She then rolled on top of his chest and sat up, her golden hair settling around her waist.

Draco was staring at her in shock, which quickly turned to anger, then to amusement. "Alright, you got me Panse, what do you want?" He spoke in a mock-solemn voice, knowing he could tip her off of himself in under 3 seconds, but his best friend always managed to calm him down.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong! You've only been pacing and growling since Narcissa invited me in, and, while amusing, it's getting on my nerves. You promised me that we would discuss evil plans to destroy the Gryffindors!" The last part was spoken petulantly, like a child denied of a treat.

Draco sighed softly, stirring a few locks of his silvery hair out of his face. His silver eyes met Pansy's blue as he spoke, and Pansy's twinkling eyes froze, knowing something severe was worrying her friend. " It's getting closer to school time, and I have to go face those... idiots. Potter and his mindless followers will just be flocking around to insult me about father." His face was rapidly turning a bright shade of pink. " He was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and now all of the English Wizarding world knows! It was bad enough that I had to live with it, but now it's public!"

Pansy sat quietly atop his chest letting him rant, her head down, hair hiding her eyes from view.

"Worst part Panse, is that I still have to be a deatheater. It's expected that I, too, kiss a filthy mudblood's boots and be his slave. I saw that mark on father's arm, it was like an ugly stain on Malfoy skin, but how do I run from it? One day I will also have to kill purebloods, blood traitors or no, they are still pure."

"Torturing Gryffindors and weak Hufflepuffs at school is okay, that's just what I do. It's play for me, but outside, it gets scary. I'm afraid Panse, and so fucking confused." When done bearing his soul, Draco looked away. He felt his best friend slide off his chest and crawl into his arms.

"It has to be okay eventually Drake. Nothing evil can go on for too long. We both know that, and maybe that can help." Her voice was soft, and barely audible, but it was there and comforting all the same. Draco smirked slightly, whispering in response.

"I always said you were too optimistic for a Slytherin." All he got was a swat on the arm and a tighter hug from the blonde girl next to him.

qpqpqpqp

Harry sat curled up on his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his thin legs. The sun was shining outside on Privet Drive, reflecting off clean car windows, and wet grass, but the young man on the bed was oblivious to all this. His eyes were closed tightly, his mind far away.

This summer had been hard on Harry. Harder than the usual ones. The fact that Sirius was well and truly gone hit him in the stomach every minute of every day, leaving the poor boy with very little sleep. The Dursleys fed him a bit more than normal due to threats from a certain odd group of witches and wizards, but Harry barely touched it. He couldn't eat, not when so many others were incapable of ever eating again.

His life and everyone else's were weighing heavily on his thin shoulder, due to the prophecy that haunted him. 'Neither shall live while the other survives.'

At times, Harry figured he wasn't living, hell, he was barely surviving, meaning Voldemort could very well be having the time of his miserable life somewhere. Most likely bathing in some innocent child's blood, Harry thought. That image sickened him, and he felt bile rising in his throat.

'Damn, where do you get these images, Potter?' A voice that sounded like a strange mix between Snape and Malfoy rang in his head.

Harry rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. Before his eyes he saw Sirius falling gracefully backwards towards the Veil, his face showing only surprise, while Bellatrix Lestrange cackled in the background. This image soon mixed with green light and an evil voice hissing "Kill the spare." Cedric's lifeless eyes stared up at him. Bertha Jorkins came out of the wand. He had cast the cruciatus curse. His mum, his dad. They were here!

This is how the time went by for Harry, delusional half nightmares every moment. Somewhere among all this, he had managed to ask himself where his friends were to get him out of this hell-hole.

qpqpqpqp

Order of Phoenix Headquarters.

"Albus, we have to get him out of there! His letters every three days state, and I'm quoting here:

'I'm fine. No need to come.

Harry.'

"Who knows what's going on inside his head. He could be blaming himself for Sirius and doing any number of things to himself. Why are you being such a stubborn fool?" Remus was breathing heavily, his amber eyes glowing in the dark kitchen of Grimmauld place. When Dumbledore shook his head sadly and looked away from the werewolf, Remus growled low in his throat and stormed out of the room before he did something he'd regret. They'd had the same discussion almost every day since Summer had begun.

The moment he left, Severus Snape glided out of the shadows, a frown settled firmly on his pale face. "You know, Headmaster, that the werewolf has a point. While I am loathe to admit it, and would love to see Potter suffer, you don't know how he will be coping with what happened. If you don't take him out of there, he may very well turn against us." Severus' usually cold voice was tinged slightly with worry as he stared at his mentor.

The Headmaster sighed and fidgeted nervously. "Severus, I love the boy, I truly do, and I need to keep him safe from Voldemort. Times as they are now, being outside of his relative's house would put a large target on him, and everyone he knows, including our Order's members. It is too dangerous, and he will understand, as I have said countless times. Now I must go." Dumbledore stood up heavily and left quietly without waiting for a goodbye.

" I can only hope that you are right, Headmaster, for all our sakes." Snape's soft voice cut through the still air as he followed quietly after Dumbledore.

Upstairs, a very angry werewolf in human form was ranting to himself, his eyes glowing angrily and his teeth bared. He knew Harry, he had studied him when he had been his teacher and had caught things most others would have missed. The child was not going to be doing well at the Dursley's with such a huge burden on his shoulders.

The burden being Sirius's death. Unfortunately, Remus didn't know about the prophecy or Harry would already have been taken out of his relative's house. No one, except Dumbledore, knew how urgent it was, and Dumbledore wasn't talking.

qpqpqpqp

_Ron, _

_Hellos, how are yous and all the pleasantries aside, I'm worried about Harry. I've sent him two letters so far, but no response. Is he ignoring us, or just not getting letters? Do you think You-Know-Who has him? Don't you dare call me a worrywart. I have a feeling something is very wrong. _

_I purchased some books the other day on adolescent psychology and_ _I'm worried about how Sirius's death will affect Harry. It says in one book that severe depression, if not treated immediately or if isolated and ignored, could lead to suicidal tendencies and/or self-mutilation. _

_I don't know if that's true, as Harry is very special, but what if something like that happens? The book might just be onto something, and I really think Harry needs someone he can talk to. _

_Try to write to him._

_Reply soon, ok? _

_Love, _

_Hermione. _

Ron felt vaguely jealous as he read the first line, as all it seemed to talk about was Harry, but as he read farther in, he got more worried. Suicide or self-mutilation? That didn't sound good, but neither did it sound like Harry. Dipping his quill into the ink bottle, he wrote back.

**Herm,**

**I'll try to write to him, if he responds, I'll tell you. As for the suicide thing, I doubt he'll go that far, but he does need someone to talk to. I really hope he responds. **

**I don't think you're a worrywart– Wait, I just got an idea. Send HQ a letter, send it to Lupin and tell him about the book. That might get Harry someone...parental to talk to. I dunno.**

**Hopefully, Harry won't feel too depressed with all three of us sending him letters. I hope he's all right. **

**Don't make yourself sick though, ok? **

**Love,** (he felt odd writing that.)

**Ron.**

He sent the letter quickly with Hermione's new owl and settled down to write a friendly letter to Harry.

**Harry,**

**Mate, how are you? Herm just owled me saying you didn't respond to her letter, we're both pretty worried. You ok? You can write to tell us to bugger off if you want, but please respond. We need to know if you're still able to write. **

**I'm back at the Burrow with mum and Ginny. Fred and George are living here off and on. You should have seen Mum when they popped in at the beginning of the Summer. You would have expected her to be pissed off, but she almost went barmy with, wait for it, pride. Seriously, she hugged the twins so tightly their eyes almost popped out. **

**She's really proud of them for standing up to the toad Umbridge, which isn't to say she isn't really upset over them jumping out of school, but their standing their ground. Not going to go back. **

**Awesome, huh? I really hope you're ok.**

**Send your letter back with Pig.**

**Your mate,**

**Ron.**

He folded the letter and bit his lip worriedly. He handed it to Pig absently and watched as his energetic owl flew off. Something wasn't right.

qpqpqpqp

Far off in the middle of the forest at Voldemort's hideaway.

"Wormtail, is it all prepared?" A cold voice issued from the serpentine man sitting in a large throne like chair. Wormtail, the sniveling cowardly excuse for a man, was bowed at his Master's feet, his whole body shaking in constant fear and nervousness. 'He's going to manage to die before I can kill him if he keeps this up.' Voldemort thought idly, as he watched his servant, vaguely feeling amusement.

"Y-yes, M̀Lord. Th-the owls sent to Potter have be-been intercepted by the spell as-as you wished, My Lord, and w-we are let-letting his letters for th-the old fool's group pass. It-it has all been planned, but, but we have y-yet to infor-inform the Ma-Malfoy heir, Master." Wormtail managed to stutter out, his beady eyes glued to the stone floor nervously.

"Very good, Wormtail, see to it that young Draco is informed as soon as possible. I know Potter will be in a fragile state at the moment, having someone to talk to, even his rival, would be a blessing." Voldemort narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as the stuttering man bit out his response and waited to be dismissed. Yes, this plan would work. Potter was his!

"You may go." Wormtail nodded once and scurried out, leaving Voldemort to contemplate his plan. It would work.

(TBC)

A/N. Well, first chapter done and sealed. Hopefully it's good.

_Draco: I doubt it... _puts hand over Draco's mouth.

Don't listen to him. muffled sounds come from the now bound and gagged Draco.

cough Now:

Reasons for Reviews:

1. Inspiration.

2. Encouragement.

3. Writing tips.

4. Warm feelings.

5. To tell me if you want slash or just friendship between H/D.

_Draco: How sentimental. Next she's going to write poetry.shudder and I'll ignore the 5th one. _

What the? Who let him free! It was supposed to be a surprise.stares around angrily

_Pansy: Dray, be nice. I think it's sweet . drools_

Oh, of course! PARKINSON!growl

_Pansy: What? He looked so sad all tied up like that. sweet smile _

_Draco: Haha... stupid Girls! Malfoy smirk of doom and sarcasm. _

Shut up you guys! You're going to scare everyone away! both disappear in a plume of red smoke.

silence

There all better!

_Draco: What's all better?_

Ergh... They'll never leave, now.

_Draco: Nope! _

_Pansy: Nuhuh._

_both send smirks of dooms to the readers. _

_Harry: huh?_

_Draco and Pansy: We'll be here until the end of the story! Muahahahaha!_

_Harry: What's going on? _

groan

Well, thanks for reading so far,

Aelzah.


	2. Letters, letters and letters

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K Rowling, I would flaunt it. As I'm not flaunting it, I'm not J.K Rowling.**

**Title: Madness Within.**

**Author: Aelzah**

**Summary: Harry's feeling guilty over his Godfather's death and can't understand why his friends aren't sending him letters. When he gets an owl from the person he least expects, what can happen? D/H slash or friendship, up to you. Worried friends, plans by the Dark Lord, gorgeous owls, heavily-weighed down but sarcastic Potter and angry (hilarious), confused Malfoy! R/r!**

**Rating: PG-13. Or in the new rating: T.**

**Chapter: Two Letters, letters and letters.**

_**(D: How original... Wait a... She's still writing! OW! Panse, that hurt. pout **_

_**Pansy: rolls eyes Ooh! I'm so excited. Go Aelzah! )**_

_**L (authoress): Ignores Here ya go! **_

Draco sat quietly in his velvet armchair, his legs bent over the right arm rest, his head resting on the left one. He had just received a letter from the Dark Lord's servant, Wormtail, and was worried. Very worried. So much so that he was actually not smirking for once.

_**Boy,**_

_**The Dark Lord has need of your services. You are to start a friendly and supportive correspondence with Potter in order to lure him to our side or to our Lord so he can be dealt with. He is not receiving any letters from his 'friends' due to interference by our side, and as such, is alone and more than likely depressed due to Sirius Black's death. Be 'nice' to him, boy, and do not forget to mention that you are thinking of joining his side. **_

_**Be cunning. Make no hint, absolutely NONE, that this is a plot. You will be called to talk to the Dark Lord of your progress before the start of the school year. **_

_**He expects MUCH progress by then. Do not let him down. **_

_**Wormtail.**_

Draco ran a hand through his blond hair, his silver eyes narrowed and let out an explosive sigh. He was to start a correspondence with Potter? What was he to say? He could barely imagine:

'_Dear Potter,_

_So sorry for your loss, even though it was my father and his colleagues who caused it. Hope you want to be friends. _

_Your hated enemy,_

_Draco Malfoy.'_

Right. Well, if he wanted to stay alive, he had to do this right. Besides, Potter was a thick, dependent, overly-trustful Gryffindor, correct? Then all Draco had to do was play on his emotions and voila! One savior delivered to the Dark Lord. Brilliant. He knew the Deatheaters wouldn't be reading the letters, as any sign at all that they had been read would put Potter on his guard. That at least, gave Draco some freedom.

With a groan, Draco dragged himself to an elegant hand-carved mahogany desk and pulled out the finest parchment and the best deep-green ink money could buy. He dipped his eagle feather quill into the ink and started writing.

_Potter,_

_I would like to start off by saying that I know you don't like me, and that you most likely won't believe what I am about to write: I am sorry for everything I have said about you or your friends in the past._

_Please understand that I was under my father's thumb for too long, nursing a growing doubt in my mind over the Dark Lord's greatness. _(True enough, Draco thought.)

_When Lucius was finally caught, I couldn't have been more relieved. He was a complete bastard to my mother and I. He'd been putting pressure on me to join the Dark Lord for some time now, and I was going to do it this summer only so I wouldn't be killed, but now that he's gone I'm almost free. Thank you for that. _

_I was insulting you at the end of last year instead of thanking you because I still wasn't sure that the Dark Lord was a fake. I had wondered if he was going to help my father escape. He has lost mostly all interest in us, because my father is no longer any help. I fear that he will soon want me to join him to mqke up for my father's mistakes._

_We lost our value, and I am no longer under surveillance from my father's spies, but I am not sure how long this will last. I would like to tell you where my real allegiances lie. I want to be who I am, and I am slowly finding that this new me doesn't want to go around killing innocents like my father and his Lord wish me to ._

_Please accept my sincerest apologies everything. I beg for you to let me start over._

_Draco._

With a sigh, Draco tried to settle his nervous stomach and sent the letter quickly. His owl knew Potter's magic from school and would be able to find him easily. He really hoped the other boy believed him. Next he had to write a cringing letter of agreement to Wormtail, then a letter to Pansy. How dull.

_Mr. Wormtail,_

_I am so proud to be chosen by the Dark Lord and Master for such a task. I extend my support and full cooperation. I have already sent the first letter and it is full of apologies and love for muggle and mudblood filth. I am sure the idiotic Gryffindor will believe every word._

_I am and always have been the Dark Lord's humble slave, He may do with me as he wishes._ ('Cross your fingers, Draco.')

_His Lordliness's servant for eternity,_

_Draco Malfoy._

What an idiotic letter. Full of adoration. Draco sent it off with one of his family's owls, and settled down to write another letter, this time to his best friend.

_Pansy,_

_I have just been sent instructions to become Potter's friend, from the DW. _(Dark Wanker, name courtesy of Goyle in a rare moment of thought.)_I quote:_ "**_Be 'nice' to him, boy, and do not forget to mention that you are thinking of joining his side._"**

_How irritating. However, as I really don't wish to die at such a young age, and counting the fact that, as you once said, I'm too cute to die before my looks give out(which they never will) I wrote a letter to Potter 'confessing' that I want to try and start over._

_Well, that's all. Quite uneventful. Couldn't they have just left me alone after Lucius was taken away? It would solve all my problems. Grr... Anyway, I have to go have lunch with mother now. You know how fun that is._

_Tata, __Draco._

_(And, Pansy, please notice the 'c' and the 'o' after 'Dra'. No 'y'. I am tired of you addressing your letters to 'Dray'. Thank you, you insufferable woman.)_

It was true that he had to go eat with his mother now. A house elf had just popped into the room and told him that the Lady Malfoy awaited him. 'She just can't leave well enough alone, can she?' Draco asked himself silently as he walked down a long emerald-carpeted hall. 'I still talk to her don't I?'

qpqpqpqp

Harry sat on the floor of his room, his upper body supported by the wall. His emerald green eyes were shaded by the dark purple smudges underneath them and his eyelids were bruised and felt like they weighed a ton, but this was mostly hidden behind his round glasses. His cheekbones caused shadows on his pale skin and his lips were white and cracked but felt like they were covered in foam. His hair made for an interesting contrast laying on his pale forehead, while covering his burning lightening bolt scar.

He was staring at a plate of rubbery eggs and dry toast that had come with a glass of water sent up to him by Aunt Petunia, but he wasn't feeling at all hungry, even though he knew he needed to force himself to eat. He had just sent another letter to the Order, and he felt the loss of companionship more keenly than he had before he had written it. To distract himself from his quickly-turning-depressive thoughts, he quickly reached towards the plate and stuck some toast in his mouth, chewing and swallowing thickly.

As he made his way through the toast, his mind wandered back towards the nightmare he had. He had been back at the Cemetery, tied to Sirius' grave with Remus staring down at him like he had stared at Wormtail in 3rd year. Ron and Hermione had come out of the ground and both looked as Cedric had, pale with wide, staring eyes. They had all started moving in on him, while he begged pitifully for forgiveness. The last straw had been when Sirius had suddenly floated out of a flapping veil and screamed at Harry, his eyes rolling, morphing into the portrait of his mother at Grimmauld Place. Harry had woken up then, drenched in cold sweat and clinging to his blankets like a life line.

He swallowed slowly and tried to stop the bile from rising in his throat. He made it to the small trash can in the corner of his room just in time to vomit up all the toast he had just swallowed. A couple minutes of dry heaving and coughing, then Harry slowly sat up on his knees, his arms shaking and his head ringing hollowly.

He reached mechanically for a dirty shirt laying on his floor and dumped half of his water glass on it and washed his face as well as he could. Once done, he rested his back against the cool wall again and tried to calm himself. This hadn't been the first time he had vomited because of a hellish nightmare.

He took a short look at the breakfast plate and closed his mouth tightly as he felt his stomach twitch. No food then. He figured he couldn't go wrong with water and dumped the rest of the glass in his mouth, only to find that it had been a bad idea when his empty stomach revolted and he spent a couple of minutes spitting up water and stomach acid.

He carefully struggled onto his bed and collapsed falling into a slightly feverish troubled sleep. When he woke up an hour or two later, he saw a beautiful owl sitting still as a statue it's eyes fixed on Hedwig's. He scrambled forward, retrieving his glasses from the floor, and grabbed the letter greedily startling both of the owls out of their staring match.

It might be from Ron or Hermione! He thought hurriedly as he unrolled the thick parchment, his mind and stomach flipping around. When he read the name at the bottom of the letter, he dropped it in disgust, his heart sinking back down to somewhere around his knees. What the hell was the spawn of Voldemort's best mate doing writing to him? He asked himself confusedly, almost insanely. A small voice responded snidely at the back of his mind. 'I don't think you care at this point. At least someone remembers that you're alive.'

He stared tiredly at the parchment laying deceptively innocent on the floor. He could make out a few words written in an emerald ink, and eventually the curiosity got to him. He sat down cross legged on the floor, taking a minute to let his eyes clear from the white dots dancing at the edge of his vision, then cautiously read the letter.

qpqpqpqp

Hermione was waiting for a response from Remus Lupin while she absently read one of her new books, a notepad and pen in one hand for note taking. She couldn't believe that Harry was ignoring her, but it was either that or someone was intercepting the letters, and she knew Dumbledore wouldn't have let that go on for long. So, with a confused heart and mind she had written to Lupin as suggested by Ron.

Her letter had expressed her worry about Harry, quotes from her books, and more worry. She knew her mother and father were downstairs, talking about work, both equally worried about her, but she couldn't bring herself to socialize at the moment. She had stayed upstairs for the last two days, and they must have seen owls flying to and from the house.

While Hermione did keep the most dangerous aspects of the Wizarding World hidden from her parents, they were far from oblivious and knew that something was happening in their daughter's strange world and that it revolved around one of her friends. They just didn't know what.

Hopefully, Hermione would soon feel confident in them enough to explain.

qpqpqpqp

Dumbledore stared out the window, his long beard glinting in the sun. He knew hiding Harry away at the Dursley's was bad for Harry's mental health, but he didn't know how bad it was going to be for himself when Harry was returned to Hogwarts. He didn't know that all the letters were being intercepted, because Harry still sent his regular letters every three days, and he didn't know that a friendship might be in the process of being forged between Draco Malfoy and the boy-who-lived.

He couldn't know these things, but he did suspect something. Something can be anything, as everyone knows. It can be bad or good, but it can't be nothing. So, Dumbledore, in later years, won't be able to say he was absolutely blameless, unless he lies and the Great Albus Dumbledore never lies.

qpqpqpqp

Voldemort read the letter from Malfoy in silence, Wormtail cowering as usual by His feet, then smiled cruelly. Oh yes, Potter would be his. This Malfoy heir sounded extremely devoted. He could use that. Showing his dismissal with a flick of his hand, Wormtail bowed and scraped his way out of the room, scared out of what little wits he had by the evil smile playing on his Master's face.

The plan was working perfectly.

Or so He thought.

_**(TBC)**_

_**Draco: Well, The one and only Draco Malfoy here! Aelzah...left for a while. Of her own free will of course... ignores muffled yelling in background >**_

_**This chapter is finished, thank Merlin, and I hope she doesn't write another one. No reviews if you don't want her to write anymore. **_

_**Now, in an unfathomable show of generosity, I, yes, I, The Wonderful Draco Malfoy, am going to answer your pitiful reviews! **_

_**Harry: Dray-co? Where are you?**_

_**D: Uh..nevermind, I have to go... Bye! Runs away with Harry hot on his trail>**_

_**Pansy: Yes! He's gone. Anyway, don't mind him. Your reviews were wonderful! We have a grand total of two votes for slashy yummy goodness, and I am quite inclined to um...persuade Ael to write Slash... But she also needs persuasion from you lovely readers! So ignore Dray and review to your hearts content!**_

_**Anywhomy's I have to go now and free Ael. Also, Dray is coming. (Hint: he gets fussy when he's not in control. )**_

_**Draco: Back! Okay, so now... wait one second! Potter/ me slash? Friendship? What are you on about! I'm trying to give him to the Dark Wanker! Pansy! That's just gross! Wait, Pansy...!**_

_** runs off after Pansy to torture explanations out of her.> **_

_**P: Sh...don't talk too loud, or he'll find me, but remember to review! Tata, lovelies! skips away>**_

**_Ael: Free at last! Hope you like chap. 2! It's a bit shorter than the 1st, but still good I think. _**

**For the reviewers:**

**shifty eyes: _I don't like spelling mistakes either but you know that you misspelled 'really' right? Heehee, just kidding! I don't like reading stories where you can't understand anything, but one or two mistakes are fine. I'm sure there'll be some in here eventually.Dumbledore is keeping the prophecy to himself, for one) so they don't whisk Harry off, for two) because if the info got back to Voldie, it would be minus a point for the light side. Thanks for dropping a review and for voting! _**

**HandsOff: _Mucho slashy goodness, eh? Coolio! First vote counts as three! Keep reading and you might get what you wish for! Beaucoup thanks for reviewing. _**

**athenalaughed: _Thank you for your review! I lerve my little people... Though they can get annoying when they tie you up and try to write for you. Psychological games comin' right up! Poor poor characters... they are going to be so tortured... Hope you keep reading._**

_**Forever the slave to the twisted plot bunnies of my evil perverse mind, **_

_**Aelzah.**_


End file.
